The Twelve Days of DC Christmas
by JudeDeluca
Summary: Twelves days, twelve DC related gifts.


Disclaimer: Characters owned by DC.

* * *

The Twelve Days of Christmas - DC Style

[Enter in one a girl with creamy white skin and jet black hair]

Ebony Dent: Hello all, my name's Ebony Dent. Those of you who know me as a DC Comics original character who's been lingering because the writer's a butt monkey who doesn't know what's he doing. As he is preparing to work on some other Christmas related stories, he's decided to put this together to keep the rest of you busy. Beside me are his Marvel Comics OC Ginger Anderson..."

[Cut to a fair-skinned girl with long brown hair and matching brown eyes]

Ginger: Hey.

Ebony: Harry Potter/Sailor Moon OCs Gold Shawson...

[Cut to a dark-skinned girl with wavy black hair and golden brown eyes]

Gold: Hi!

Ebony: And Nicole de Laurette.

[Cut to a girl with snow white hair and skin, and crystal blue eyes]

Nicole: Happy Christmas.

Ebony: And Fear Street OCs Celia Cortez...

[Cut to an amazonian-like girl with blonde hair and bangs covering her forehead and Power Girl-sized boobs]

Celia: Can we just get this over with?

[Cut to a full-figured girl with wavy red hair down to her shoulders]

Ebony: Isn't she a little happy pants? And finally Anaxandra Fier.

Anaxandra: Merry Christmas.

Ebony: Normally there are eight of us, but Michelle and Andromeda don't celebrate Christmas so it would be rude of us to make them be here. Shall we begin?

...

RECORDING.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Ebony: _Lian Harper back from the dead!_

Celia: Oh get off your friggin soap box already.

Ginger: She will when the pot stops calling the kettle black.

Celia: Hmph.

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Gold: _Two Robins romping..._

Ebony: _And Lian Harper back from the dead!_

Gold: Hey what does it mean to romp?

Nicole: You don't want to know.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

Celia: _Three separate Legions..._

Gold: _Two Robins romping..._

Ebony: _And Lian Harper back from the dead!_

Celia: Hey aren't there, like, six Legions?

Ebony: Shut up.

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Nicole: _Four Birds of Prey..._

Celia: _Three separate Legions..._

Gold: _Two Robins romping..._

Ebony: _And Lian Harper back from the dead!_

Nicole: Okay now which birds are that?

Ebony: Oracle, Lady Blackhawk, Huntress, and Dove.

Gold: Why isn't Black Canary there?

Ginger: She's a skank.

Anaxandra: Language! Aren't kids reading this?

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Ginger: _FIVE... ORANGE... RIIIINGS!_

Celia: Aren't those supposed to be gold rings?

Ginger: I like orange.

Ebony: We're screwed if Larfleeze is reading this.

Anaxandra: Lard who?

Ebony: Never mind.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Anaxandra: _Six Leaguers leaping..._

Celia: Over a bridge.

Ginger: _FIVE... ORANGE... RIIIINGS!_

Nicole: _Four Birds of Prey..._

Celia: _Three separate Legions..._

Gold: _Two Robins romping..._

Ebony: _And Lian Harper back from the dead!_

Ebony: Okay we're half-done.

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Ebony: _Seven Sirens stealing..._ (my heart)

Celia: Skank.

Anaxandra: Celia...

Celia: Alright, I'll watch the language.

Anaxandra: _Six Leaguers leaping..._

Ginger: _FIVE... ORANGE... RIIIINGS!_

Nicole: _Four Birds of Prey..._

Celia: _Three separate Legions..._

Gold: _Two Robins romping..._

Ebony: _And Lian Harper back from the dead!_

On the eight day of Christmas, my true love gave to me...

Celia: _Eight Amazons attacking..._ hey you guys realize this one is too long?

Ginger: The writer's a hack.

Ebony: _Seven Sirens stealing..._

Anaxandra: _Six Leaguers leaping..._

Ginger: _FIVE... ORANGE... RIIIIINGS!_

Nicole: _Four Birds of Prey..._

Celia: _Three separate Legions..._

Gold: _Two Robins romping..._

Ebony: _And Lian Harper back from the dead!_

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Ginger: _Nine hypertimelines..._ and for some reason they're all Batman in Victorian London.

Celia: So much for variety.

Celia: _Eight Amazons attacking..._

Ebony: _Seven Sirens stealing..._

Anaxandra: _Six Leaguers leaping..._

Ginger: _FIVE... ORANGE... RIIIINGS!_

Nicole: _Four Birds of Prey..._

Celia: _Three separate Legions..._

Gold: _Two Robins romping..._

Ebony: _And Lian Harper back from the dead!_

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Gold: _Ten Titans reviving..._ Tempest, Joker's Daughter, Anima, Danny Chase, Kid Devil, Kole, Lilith Clay, Marvin, Pantha, and Baby Wildebeest, yay!

Ginger: _Nine hypertimelines..._

Celia: _Eight Amazons attacking..._

Ebony: _Seven Sirens stealikng..._

Anaxandra: _Six Leaguers leaping..._

Ginger: _FIVE... ORANGE... RIIIINGS!_

Nicole: _Four Birds of Prey..._

Celia: _Three separate Legions..._

Gold: _Two Robins romping..._

Ebony: _And Lian Harper back from the dead!_

Ginger: Are we done? My throat's bleeding.

Ebony: Almost.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Nicole: _Eleven elementals..._ okay we got Firestorm, Naiad, Swamp Thing, Black Orchid, Black Condor, Aquamaria, Tefe Holland, Fire, Ice, Static, and Brother Power the Geek?

Gold: _Ten Titans reviving..._

Ginger: _Nine hypertimelines..._

Celia: _Eight Amazons attacking..._

Ebony: _Seven sirens stealing..._

Anaxandra: _Six Leaguers leaping..._

Ginger: _FIVE... ORANGE... RIIIINGS!_

Nicole: _Four Birds of Prey..._

Celia: _Three separate Legions..._

Gold: _Two Robins romping..._

Ebony: _And Lian Harper back from the dead!_

Celia: Is this it? We done?

Ginger: This is the last verse.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..._

Anaxandra: _Twelve mutliverses..._ one for every month of the year?

Celia: Oh for the love of God.

Ebony: Whatever, let's just end this.

Nicole: _Eleven elementals..._

Gold: _Ten Titans reviving..._

Ginger: _Nine hypertimelines..._

Celia: _Eight Amazons attacking..._

Ebony: _Seven Sirens stealing..._

Anaxandra: _Six Leaguers leaping..._

Ginger: _FIVE... ORANGE... RIIIINGS!_

Nicole: _Four Birds of Prey..._

Celia: _Three separate Legions..._

Gold: _Two Robins romping..._

Ebony: _And Lian Harper back from the dead!_

END RECORDING


End file.
